Movin' On
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: No Pairings. Song fic. Life on the Going Merry, is movin' on.


_**Movin' on**_

**Song by Good Charlotte**

_When I think about my life,_

_I wonder if I will survive, _

_To live to see 25 or will I just fall?  
Like all my friends,_

_They just keep dying,_

_People round me always crying,_

_In this place I like to call my home,_

Luffy sat on the edge of the ship, his legs swinging idly over the side. He looked down at his reflection in the water and tilted his head. How dangerous those depths could be. How horrifying the experience of not being able to move, and not able to live down there. It was something that made Luffy think every day.

King of the Pirates was his dream, but, would he survive to reach his goal? He sighed and brought his knees up, resting the heels of his feet on the edge of the wood before rocking backwards and swinging around so he was now facing the other way. Zoro lay by the mast, Nami was sitting in her favourite chair, letting the sun give her a nice tan, Sanji was fluttering around her, handing her sweets and drinks and the like. Usopp was telling an animated story to Chopper, who was wide eyed and open mouthed. Luffy smiled. Of course he would live to be the King, he had his Nakama to look after him.

_**Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place,**_

_**Not everybody knows that, everybody could be living their last days,**_

_**But the hard times will come, **_

_**And we'll keep movin' on, **_

_**We're movin' up,**_

_**Keep movin' on, **_

_**Life,**_

_**Hope,**_

_**Truth,**_

_**Trust, **_

_**Faith,**_

_**Pride, **_

_**Love,**_

_**Lust!  
On without the things we've lost,**_

_**The things we've gained, we'll take with us!**_

Sanji paused as he saw Luffy watching him. No, Luffy wasn't just watching him, the captain was looking at everyone. He watched the boy for a moment, the tray in his hands balancing easily. Luffy seemed, and this was going to sound strange but, deep in thought. The captain of the straw hats seemed to be considering something deeply.

_How does he know that he'll achieve what he dreams about?_ Sanji thought as he took back the glass from Nami and made for the kitchen. _How does he know that he's not going to fall off the side of the ship tonight and drown? Get captured and executed by the Marines tomorrow? Catch some horrible disease and die next week? How does he know he's not going to die!_ Sanji thought angrily as he placed down the tray on the table and then sat down in a chair. The look in Luffy's eyes. He trusted them to look after him, just as they depended on him to look after them. And so they would.

_And all I've got are these two hands,_

_To make myself a better man, _

_I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this._

_With all this rain it just keeps falling,_

_On my head and now I'm calling,_

_Out to someone else to help me make it through,_

Zoro yawned and rolled over, pillowing his head on his arms as he did so. It was then he noticed Luffy watching him. He kept his eyes shut, but he could sense that something was different with the captain today. Cracking one eye open, he studied Luffy's face intently. Yes, something was different alright. Luffy was studying him with a small frown and a slightly sad look in his dark eyes. He seemed deep in thought, and Zoro wasn't going to interrupt that. So, he closed his eye again, letting the matter rest.

As he shifted his head again, he heard his swords clanking lightly behind him. He must have accidentally knocked them. His brows furrowed, as the pictures of his recent nightmare began bubbling to the surface of his brain again. The world in his dream had been dark, the sky blood red. A small island lay in the middle of a churning red sea, it's colour reflecting that of the sky's. The island was burnt, and dead, and standing alone in the middle of it was a lone figure. His swords were held at the ready, but fell to his side as he looked around. There was no one else there, no one. He was alone, just like he had been before. All… alone. Zoro jerked upwards, not realizing he had in fact fallen asleep again. He looked around wildly and rubbed a hand across his forehead before seeing Luffy gazing at him from the rail. Zoro looked back for a moment and Luffy smiled. Zoro's lips twitched back at him again in a smile before he lay back against the mast again. With Luffy watching over him, he would be fine.

_**Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place,**_

_**Not everybody knows that, everybody could be living their last days,**_

_**But the hard times will come, **_

_**And we'll keep movin' on, **_

_**We're movin' up,**_

_**Keep movin' on, **_

_**Life,**_

_**Hope,**_

_**Truth,**_

_**Trust, **_

_**Faith,**_

_**Pride, **_

_**Love,**_

_**Lust!**_

_**Pain, **_

_**Hate, **_

_**Lies,**_

_**Guilt,**_

_**Laugh, **_

_**Cry, **_

_**Live,**_

_**Die!   
Some friends become enemies, **_

_**Some friends become your family, **_

_**Make the best with what you're given, **_

_**This ain't dying, **_

_**This is living!**_

Nami sat up on her chair and looked around the deck, making sure no one was doing something they shouldn't be. Sanji was gone from her side, Zoro was asleep by the mast, Usopp and Chopper were talking… and Luffy. He was sitting on the rail like a little dog, watching everything. His eyes were dark, and he was taking in everything around him. Nami smiled. Luffy was in a deep thought session. He was obviously thinking about them. From the way his eyes kept scanning the deck of Merry, and resting on each individual member of his crew. Luffy was watching over them, and Nami smiled again before laying back. Luffy was a true captain.

_Said we're moving on, _

_And we've got nothing to prove,_

_To anyone,_

_Cause we'll get through, _

_We're movin' on and on and on and on and, _

_On and on and on and on and, _

_On and on and on and on and,_

_On and on and on, _

_Keep movin' on!_

Chopper watched as Usopp made flapping motions with his arms. He didn't notice Luffy watching him, but he felt a shiver through his fur and suddenly felt safer. He grinned at Usopp who was now making faces at him. He was glad to be here. He was glad to have been accepted into Luffy's crew.  
Usopp flapped his arms, happily entertaining the reindeer in front of him. How he loved doing this. It was so much fun to have someone listen to his stories and gasp in awe at all the right moments. Sometimes, Chopper got afraid as well, but, Usopp tried to keep the scariness at bay in some of his stories. Chopper was easily frightened. He spun on the spot and saw Luffy smiling at him. He paused a moment, but Chopper was entranced, and he didn't want to break that, so he continued with a smile as well. The captain enjoyed his stories as well, but right now, Luffy was thinking about his dream. And Usopp didn't want to interrupt. Luffy's dream was what had brought them all together.

_**Life,**_

_**Hope,**_

_**Truth,**_

_**Trust,**_

_**Faith,**_

_**Pride,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lust!**_

_**Pain,**_

_**Hate,**_

_**Lies,**_

_**Guilt,**_

_**Laugh,**_

_**Cry,**_

_**Live,**_

_**Die!  
Some friends become enemies,**_

_**Some friends become your family, **_

_**Make the best with what you're given, **_

_**This ain't dying, **_

_**This is living!**_

Nakama were forever, and the Merry was movin' on and on…

**End**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Song fic. And no pairings, ha ha! I can write something without sap! -dances- anyway, this is my favourite song at the moment. Go listen to it, it is really really good. The whole album, 'The young and the hopeless' is awesome! Good Charlotte does not belong to me, that was my disclaimer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. Pretty boring really, and I didn't want to break up the paragraphs because, well, I found it disrupted the story. So deal with it. XP They weren't that long anyway! Reviews would be very much appreciated please! **


End file.
